


the turners

by Careles_Mistakes



Category: going to delete later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careles_Mistakes/pseuds/Careles_Mistakes
Summary: this is just a draft im saving





	the turners

The Turner family

the father: Joshua turner is 41 years old. He works as an English teacher. Hes been working as a teacher for over a decade. He has dark brown hair he keeps in a clean man bun. He used to be very careless and did things that he knew was dangerous and stupid but changed after his daughter Elan was born. He is very laid back and affectionate towards his family and students. His passion is to be a good influence and inspire a love for learning. He is 5,7 and the shortest and the middle child in his family. He met his wife while he was looking for books to help his research paper. He married at 31

the mother: Martha Turner is a 5’4 36 year old who can’t keep a job. She used to work at a big time corporate company as an advisor before a trusted co-worker made a false accusation against her. There was no evidence but they fired her on the spot. Her name had been ruined and opportunities quickly faded. She fell into depression and alcohol abuse. She used to have beautiful blonde hair that was silky smooth but now it’s a dull yellow that has split ends. She quit taking care of herself and her husband basically has to beg her to do anything. She met her husband at a bookstore while looking for a romance novel. She had William when she was 16. She doesn't know who the father really is but lied to Joshua that it was his. 

the oldest brother: William Turner is 20 years old. He works at a coffee shop that he hopes to run someday. He is very resentful and bitter towards his mom and dad. He feels as though it was their fault that he didn't get the right upbringing he deserved which he is right. Naturally his hair color is blond but he constantly dyes his hair every month. Currently it’s blue. He is the same height as his father and same appearance. He has long hair that can be considered unkempt. He likes to put up his hair in different hair styles, his favorite look is a braid ending in a man bun. He is gay which is another reason he despises family holidays. He only associates with his family because of his little siblings especially Mason. He currently isn't dating anybody. 

the only girl: Elan Turner is 14 almost 15 years old. Shes a mother figure to Mason more than their real mother. Only Elan can fluently sign with Mason. Her dad is learning and her older brother is a little choppy. She has nice hazel that she keeps short. Its also a little curly. All of the Turner kids have green eyes but she has the brightest 

the youngest brother: Mason Turner is a 9 year old who is very smart for his age. He is bullied for being deaf and his weak frail figure. He loves to work with art because he doesn't need to hear to be able to create something beautiful. He has a weak figure because his mother drank a lot of alcohol. He has many cuts and scars covering his entire body. He has a chipped tooth in his top front row. He follows Elan like a stray dog to a kind person. Whenever he’s home before Elan he hides in Elan closet when she’s not home. He has black long hair almost to his waist. He loves it when Elan styles his hair and teaches him how to do it. He doesn’t really know his older brother but is kind to him anyways since Elan seems to like being aground him. His mom hates it when he braids his hair because shes afraid that it’ll turn him gay; which he already is. 

a new family moves into a house that's been haunted for over 20 years.

The wind was violent against the dry dead branches. The leafs had already completely fallen. Piles of leaves littered the cracked roads. The sight of children were rare and anybody younger than 20, so when the turner family moved in to woodland archers. The entire neighborhood crowded near the old abandoned house, previously owned by the Johnson's before their son died.

As the family pulled into the drive way the paparazzi disbanded and hid from sight. A small sickly boy with long greasy black hair, wearing over sized clothes, scrambled from the car and towards the nearest tree. Following after him was a tall skinny girl with hazel hair. She wore ripped jeans and a gray sweat jacket over a black T-shirt. She also had a dog tag that made a clanging noise. She looked distressed at the sight of her brother travailing far from the family. She scooped him up and seemed to make strange hand gestures towards the small child. He nodded his head in response and took her hand. As they made their way towards the house their mother had already left to unpack her luggage while their father removed the boxes from the white attach on trailer. He handed the girl two suitcases both different colors and a dull navy blue backpack.


End file.
